In current scenario many Client IT organizations and IT service providers have built lot of reusable code artifacts/components/services over a period. These assets are rich in business as well as technical functions. Lot of complex business rules are embedded in it. It is expected to leverage these assets while building new custom applications or while migrating existing systems to newer/better technologies. The reuse of these AS IS assets will help in improving asset efficiency, minimize the business risk and reduce the effort/cost/timeline while constructing/migrating to new applications.
Current solutions to manage these assets that are present in many organization have lot of limitations or not capable of handling things like unified interface to internal/external users, support co-development, sophisticated access control, workflow to convert idea into standard component, lifecycle management of component, efficient search, report for usage statistics, versioning, licensing and pricing, access to third party components, auto deployment, cloud enablement, technology agnostic, crowd sourcing, and strong gating process.